15 Good Reason To Love Cersei Lannister
by Rhaella Tully
Summary: Everybody hate Cersei, I don't, here are 15 good reason for you to love her too. CONTAIN SPOILER FROM SEASONS 1 TO 5


**AN/I've realize that most of people have a very bad opinions on Cersei and normally I wouldn't mind it but most of people hate for the bad reason and don't even allow her any of her quality or the respect I think she deserve so here I've diced to give you 15 good reason to love her.**

* * *

 **1- She's a badass**. She has almost the all kingdom dancing around her fingers, even the mighty Tiwin Lanister had to give her what she wanted, who else could have made such an achievement? And "look at my face it's the last thing you'll see before you die" don't tell me it's not a fucking badass sentence.

 **2- She's smart**. You can't deny it, she is. You need a good brain to manipulate everyone! It's true that sometimes her emotion makes her do mistake but who don't certainly not another Lanister that because of his anger killed his lover and father.

 **3- She is the only one** –except maybe little finger- **that has actually understands how their world works**. _Which is not the case of the all the one writhing fanfiction in which in the end they lived happily ever after, I mean seriously?_ "When you play the game of throne, you win or you die". And you don't win by trusting people but by destroying your enemies. Do what you have to do to survive and protect the one you love. The Starks sisters are starting to understand that and we're all happy about that, right?

 **4- She loves her children**. To Tyrion this is her only quality –with her cheekbone. She even love a monster like Joffrey that you can be sure hated her at some point. She would do anything to protect them even give up the power she had so hardly acquired, speaking of which…

 **5- She's the most powerful female character of the show**. Have you seen how woman in treated in there world –not so different from us at similar era-? The only difference between them and slave is that they wear fancies cloth and she have perfectly understand that (refer to n°3), and yet she has raise her self to the most important place of government. So yes she manipulate everyone but if you were to have your all life decide by someone else would you try to take the control of it? And don't tell me that Daeneris is powerful because yes she has power but doesn't control it. At. All.

 **6- She's not responsible of the death of any Starks,** directly. She didn't want to execute Ned (Joffrey), she even try to forbid it. She had nothing to do with the red wedding (Tiwin, Walder Frey and Roos Bolton), I can't say she wasn't happy about it but her enemies were dead she had the right to be happy. And she right now she don't even know about Jon (his brothers of the night watch)

 **7- She doesn't approve child murder**. In game of throne this is an amazing act of kindness. After Bran got push from the broken tower, she have a discussion with Jamie in which she shout at him "He's a child, ten years old, what were you thinking?" she complain about the attempt murder of a child, the dagger was Little Finger she had nothing to do with the second one, and Joffrey ordered the murder of Robert's bastards.

 **8- She tried to help Sansa and make her more than a wiping little girl**. Yes she did, all those time she told her things about having children and being queen, it was advice that can only prove to be useful. I believe that if she hadn't been here Sansa would still be thinking that they live in a world of fairy tail and that the only bad guy was Joffrey. _If you think there are good and bad guys in Game of Thrones I don't know what you have been watching_

 **9- She's a survivor**. No matter what horrible things happen to her –losing her first son, her father, all the thing with the faith- she always get back on her feet ready for vengeance, does that remind you of one of your favourite characters?

 **10- She's Arya's future**. Tiwin said it: Arya looks like young Cersei and from what she has said to Sansa ("When we (her and Jaimie) were young we were so much a like no one could tell us apart. I never understood why we had a different education) it's pretty obvious she have dream to do all the things man could. If you love Arya and want to see the Stark revenge one day then you better hope –like me- that one-day she'll become like Cersei with a sword.

 **11- She has much longer life expectancy than the other character** , thanks to n°1,2,3,5 and 9. If you don't like seeing your favourite character die she's an excellent choice.

 **12- She is NOT purely evil.** Unlike what everyone seem to think. First: pure evil only exist in fairy tale. Second: I mean guy n°4 and 7. She has a good reason to act that way: survive. Sansa start to do the same and no one complain! If you become a threat, she'll try –and most of the time succeed- to get read of you, but she won't torture you.

 **13- She don't hate everyone**. But she don't love them either, she's neutral until they try to harm her or her children. Leave her alone she'll leave you. You'll have to be pretty stupid to decide to go against her… or very honourable or really greedy of power.

 **14- She bitch slapped Joffrey**. When he got slapped he said, "I'm calling mother", well guess what you piece of shit she slapped you too! The head he made! It was the second scene that made me the happiest in this show -1st one being his death.

 **15- At some point she always end up telling people what she think of them.** And it feels good to hear it! You remember that scene with Picelle? You know in which she openly insult him, and tell him what we all think. Don't tell me you weren't happy that someone finally says it.

* * *

 **AN/If you hate her because she practices incest: you have all the right to –it's disgusting and wrong in all the sense of the term-, unless you don't hate Jaimie. Don't tell me he regrets it: he fucking raped her next to their son corps for who-ever-your-god-is sake!**

 **If you hate her for all the things she did to Tyrion: you have all the right to.**

 **If you hate her for what happened to Obreyn: she wanted to avenge her son the one who really is to blame is Little Finger.**

 **If you hate her because she's not nice: guys it's Game of Thrones wake up.**

 **If you know other reason why people should love Cersei Lannister tell me I'll add them to the list!**

 **I'm dyslexic and French so if you see any mistake in my text please tell me.**


End file.
